stuntvidfandomcom-20200215-history
Joel Henroy
'Joel Henroy '''is one of the eight main characters planned to be featured in all of the ''Stunt Vid ''episodes, starting with ''Stunt Vid 2 ''and ending in ''Stunt Vid 10. His centric Stunt Vid ''episode is ''Stunt Vid 3. Stunt Vid 2 Joel first appears alongside the other 7 main characters for the first time in Stunt Vid 2. Joel is very rarely seen, apart from the scenes in which people die, where he ominously passes in front of the camera. Joel stealthily kills each of his friends, except for Tyler Irwin and Billy. In the end, he exposes his crimes to Tyler Irwin, and, following a montage of his killings, the dead return to life for just long enough to seemingly kill Joel. However, Joel actually never did die. Stunt Vid 3 Joel, immediately following the killings of his friends, is arrested by The Pig, who witnessed the events, which included the killing of his twin brother, Sam. He takes Joel to "jail". Joel then pleads for his freedom, saying that he could not possibly be the Westerly Serial Killer, due to the fact that there had been killings after ''he had killed his friends. Without thinking, The Pig releases Joel and inadvertently offers him Agent A's dimension hopping skateboard to escape. Joel then travels back to the 1990s on the skateboard, and meets several people there. After spending a few hours in the 1990s, Joel travels back to the present time. However, he actually traveled to a completely new universe that was nearly identical, but where he wasn't present during the events of ''Stunt Vid 2 ''and was actually away getting a haircut at the time. At this point in time, there were actually two Joels in the same universe. Joel, from the ''Stunt Vid 2 ''universe, alongside the rest of his friends, besides Tyler Irwin and Billy, were killed by Geoff at the end of ''Stunt Vid 3. Stunt Vid 4 In the months following Stunt Vid 3, the second Joel, who had been away getting a haircut, finally returns home. Off-screen, he hears word of the death of his friends, and decides to visit Billy, his only remaining friend to be alive. Billy, having previously seen the Joel from the Stunt Vid 2 universe die alongside the rest of his friends, believes this Joel to be a zombie, and thrusts a spade into his neck, killing him. The death of the second Joel caused The Pig and Dispatch's investigation of the Westerly Serial Killer to take a strange, confusing turn. This caused Agent A. to pull them off of the case. Later, Geoff, feeling guilty about killing his friends, decides to attempt to bring his friends back to life. He enlists the help of the Wizard to do so. The wizard casts a spell on Geoff's dead friends, including Joel from the Stunt Vid 2 ''universe, which completely revives him. Off-screen, Agent A. and Detective B. work to hide the existence of the second Joel, as the knowledge of it could tear the fabric of space and time. This meant that SV2 Joel effectively replaced the Joel that once resided in this universe. Joel, alongside all of his friends, except Tyler Irwin and Tim, are accidentally killed by Billy at the end of ''Stunt Vid 4.Category:Characters